Venus McFlytrap
Venus McFlytrap is the daughter of the Plant Monster. Portrayers She is voiced by Julie Maddalena Kliewer in English. Character Personality Venus' personality is like her style, as she quotes, 'bright, loud and in your face'. One of the biggest themes present in her personality is care for the environment, even going as far as controlling monsters to support her cause. She will do what she thinks is right, even if it means by force. Although she appears tough and intimidating, she is actually very compassionate, especially towards plants. Her special skill is called "Pollen Persuasion". By unleashing an amount of "special" pollen on a person, she can manipulate their thoughts and actions, but she can do this with only one person at a time. She is aware mind control is a questionable practice, but still does it if she feels the cause is worthy. She is a very down to earth monster. Appearance Venus has bright green skin with hot pink and green hair, which is shaved on one side and is swept to the left. She has multiple teeth protruding from her mouth (likely to suggest a carnivorous plant) and has vines entangled around her arms, neck, and ankles. Classic Monster The triffids were mobile carnivorous plants seen in Day of the Triffids, a book by John Wyndham, and several film adaptions of the same name. They are described as having no nervous system, therefore quite unintelligent and acting only on instinct. Another prominent influence is the Venus flytrap Audrey II from Little Shop of Horrors, a comedy horror film originally released by Roger Corman in the 1950s, followed by the more well-known musical remake in the 1980s. Audrey II was discovered after a total solar ecplise by Seymore Krelborn, a guy that can't seem to catch a break. He convinces his boss to use the plant (who he named after his crush) to attract customers to the flower shop. It works immediately. However, Audrey II doesn't do so well and begins to wilt. Seymore tries to revive Audrey II and discovers the plant needs fresh blood. With Audrey II healthy and growing the flower shop and Seymore boom in popularity. When Seymore can't use his own blood to feed Audrey II, Audrey II reveals it can speak and demands more food. Seymore complies until he realizes Audrey II is actually from outer space here to conquer Earth by breeding copies of itself and brainwashing the inhabitants with some sort of psychic control. Timeline * September 22, 2011: Mattel requests the trademark for Venus McFlytrap. * December 30, 2011: The Walmart website sets up pages in preparation of the releases of Venus McFlytrap, Rochelle Goyle, Robecca Steam and Jackson Jekyll. * February 11, 2011: Venus McFlytrap's first doll is on display at American International Toy Fair. * February 12, 2012: Venus McFlytrap makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". * February 13, 2012: Venus McFlytrap's profile is published on the Freaky Fab 13 microsite. * Early April, 2012: Venus McFlytrap makes her diary debut in Jackson Jekyll's diary. * April 13, 2012: Venus McFlytrap's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * April 13, 2012: Venus McFlytrap's profile art is revealed. * April 19, 2012: Venus McFlytrap makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Unearthed Day". * Early July, 2012: Venus McFlytrap's first doll is released as part of the 'Signature' V4 series. * September 5, 2012: Venus McFlytrap makes her ''Ghoulfriends'' book debut in Ghoulfriends Forever. Notes * Her catch phrase is "It's not scary being green". * Her bio pic has her ear with three piercings instead of four. * Her prototype box seen at the Toy Fair 2012 had a different catch phrase which was "A shrieking violet". * In both the webisodes and the CGI's she does not have any piercings or earrings at all. * In the 3D CGI's, Venus also has vines on the backs of her hands, which in the dolls of all her vines are removeable, in reality of the franchise, the vines are not accessories, but are actually parts of her, same as the werecats' tails. * Venus bears a heavy resemblance to Poison Ivy, also known as Pamela Isley, a DC comics character and long-time enemy of Batman. Like Venus, Ivy is very concerned about the environment and also is shown to have light mind control abilities, usually seen in the form of spores. In that regard, she also has many similarities to DC character Swamp Thing. * Her "pollen persuasion" mind control may also be a reference ot the original Roger Corman version of Little Shop Of Horrors, in which Audrey II used mind control to make Seymour more compliant(as the original film was a low budget production, the plant itself barely moved). This ability was left out of the more famous 1980s version, but was again featured in Little Shop, a 1990s cartoon series based on the film. * Venus's style could be described as punk rock. * As revealed in the book Ghoulfriends Forever, she is the oldest of quite a few younger siblings (how many is unspecified) and the only girl of them all. Gallery Tumblr - Venus MH photo.jpg Tumblr - Venus student style.jpg FreakyFabulousVenusMcFlytrap.jpg Profile art - Venus McFlytrap 2.PNG Profile art - Make a Splash Venus.JPG Profile art - GNO Venus.PNG Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Plants Category:Ghoulfriends book characters